Night Out at the Fox's Den
by FairyTaleArchetypes
Summary: Emma heads out to the FTL's roughest Inn and has a plan that involves Regina. Warning: PWP/Smut/Crack!Fic SwanQueen although there are all sorts of goings on at the Den.


**A/N: Please do not take this too seriously. The backstory is that the final elements of the curse are finally broken and everyone is whisked away from Storybrooke to a more or less restored FTL. (Don't think too hard on it… trust me.) This contains smut, a bit of humor, and nothing else. No plot to speak of, no character studies, and certainly no theme. Just PWP / Crack!Fic. If that isn't your thing, or you are offended by implied or suggested "hook-ups" of all sorts besides SQ then don't read. **

**Comments and Reviews are always welcome and appreciate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only and it is not for profit.**

* * *

Where the borders of three kingdoms abutted there was an inn called The Fox's Den at the edge of the Dark Forest—a no man's land that beyond the edges was generally avoided. Few people referred to it by the name on the sign, but rather by the far cruder nickname inspired by the feminine variant and what a den really was. It was the inn that everyone knew about, but everyone pretended they didn't. It was a rough crowd, but it was the unspoken rule amongst those that frequented it was that what happened in the dark forest stayed in the dark forest. No matter who you ran into there it was never mentioned no matter what behavior was witnessed. No titles were ever heard within the walls and royalty could mix with the common folk because somehow everyone pretended that they were just another man or woman out for a stress relieving night. Rumors were unlikely to circulate because it always led to the question 'and what were _you_ doing there?'

Emma hadn't been here in a good while. Not since she and Regina had started secretly meeting for more than discussions about Henry. But in the last week or two Regina had been busy with issues of state and Emma was more than a little frustrated by their lack of time to be together. So tonight, she came to The Fox's Den with a plan.

Entering the inn, she saw the Widow Lucas with a stout club in her hand. "Emma," she said frowning. "Haven't seen you in a while. And here I was hoping you'd grown up."

Emma snorted. "Says the woman who tosses out people who get too rough in the worst pub in all of the kingdoms. Where's Red?"

Granny snarled. "Like I'd let that pup anywhere near this place."

Emma laughed as she made her way to the bar, "Sure, Granny. Whatever you say." Emma knew that Red frequented the place whenever Granny wasn't working. Usually to meet Belle and do things Granny definitely did not approve of like their last body-shot competition.

While she waited for the barmaid to bring her an ale, she chuckled to herself when she realized that there probably wasn't a maid within 10 miles of the place. Half of the half-dressed wenches that worked here could be bought by the hour unofficially and random groping of the servers was just part of the atmosphere. As were the random fights that broke out when a drunk patron groped another patron instead of the staff. Granny was a hell of shot with a cross-bow and she was no slouch when it came to swinging that club either.

Emma downed half the pint and then turned to scan the room. Over by the nearly always out of tune trio of musicians were five of the dwarves. Sleepy never made it out with the boys and Sneezy was nowhere to be seen. Bashful was anything but with a buxom redhead on his lap and his hand up her shirt, while Doc was clearly examining two women nearby that Emma was pretty sure were Princess Aurora and her body-guard FaMulan. And Mulan was definitely guarding that body closely. Grumpy was arguing with Happy and had at least five mugs lined up in front of him. But the sight that almost made Emma snort her drink through her nose was the look on Dopey's face as it emerged from between a barmaid's generous cleavage as she laughed and twisted his ears. How a guy who never said a word and couldn't grow a beard got that much attention was a mystery to Emma.

Emma caught the attention of the barmaid for another ale, which she took to one of the long tables near where the nightly "entertainment" would take place. She was early enough to get a good seat where she simply watched those around her as the inn started to fill up. She recognized guards from her parent's kingdom as well as some from Midas's. A group of Midas's guards had challenged the White Kingdom guards to a drinking contest and periodically there were loud cheers as challenges were accepted and mugs drained. Another group of men and women were playing what looked to be a version of beer pong using mugs and light wooden ball.

At the other end of the bar was King George, who was hitting on the some young man who had the bearing of a soldier. Emma had never seen George with the same man twice and knew he liked them young.

"He really is the epitome of a man-whore," Emma heard a familiar voice behind her say.

"No wonder he had to pay for heirs," she said as she stood up to hug the blonde who was standing there with Fredrick and another young woman. "How are you, Abigail?"

"No complaints." Her eyes looked around then back at Emma. She leaned in closer and whispered, "Did you and Regina have a fight?"

Emma laughed. "Nothing that we haven't already made up for. She's just been busy and I needed a night away from the Charmings, who are nothing if not more cheesy now that Snow is pregnant."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "I can imagine."

Fredrick laughed, "Poor David. Six months in, I'm surprised _he's_ not here."

As Emma went to shake his hand she realized that he had his arm around the girl who was probably in her early twenties. She was cute with light auburn hair cropped short and worn somewhat spiky. She was wearing light tan leather pants and a dark leather vest which left her pale arms and cleavage on display. Emma realized she had been staring when she heard Abigail chuckle.

"Emma, this is Rapunzel," she said as she mirrored Fredrick and put her arm around the girl's small waist.

Emma smiled. "Love the hair," she said winking.

The girl's skin flushed quickly and she put her head down, avoiding Emma's gaze.

Abigail gently lifted the girls face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "We keep telling her she looks amazing with it like this. But I think she is still unsure."

"Oh, it is definitely hot," Emma replied.

Rapunzel blushed again, and Abigail looked at Frederick who nodded. "Emma, we're going sit at one of the back tables. Have a fun night."

"You too. Or should I say you three?"

Abigail laughed and gave a wry smile as the three headed off.

Emma shook her head, wondering if Regina knew about that situation. Regina and Abigail were close friends despite what had happened in Storybrooke before the curse broke. Whether it was Regina who had chosen to share with Abigail or that the blonde simply was able to read people well Emma wasn't sure. Neither possibility bothered her. Regina was still intensely private so it was a bit of a surprise to realize she may have shared with someone.

In another corner Maleficent was holding court with her usual crowd of buff young men and beautiful women. Emma was glad that usually Maleficent was distracted by the constant attention she received because every time they'd met in a social setting the older blonde would hit on her in this cloying manner that Emma never found attractive.

As a barmaid brought Emma another round, she rolled her eyes as she heard her least favorite pirate behind her telling the guards next to her to shift and make room.

"Hook, isn't it hard to be a pirate so far from the sea?"

"Ah, love. There is so much more to being a pirate than having a ship," he answered plunking down his ale."

"Give me a break, Killian. Look around. Pirates haven't cornered the market on drinking and wenching."

"Perhaps not, but we pirates do it _better_. If ya give me a go, you'd understand."

Emma drank more ale, and laughed. "You must be going for the record for getting turned down. Your charms don't work on me — didn't at the beanstalk, or in Storybrooke, or on the Neverland trip, or in the five years we've been here."

"Call me an optimist."

"Idiot."

"And here I thought that was your family's trademarked trait."

"That's what you're going with?"

Hook shrugged. With his hook he started to trace the open throat of her dark green shirt. "What are you here for, princess?"

Emma spun in her seat snatched his hook with one hand and slammed it down on the table, and reached over and grabbed Hook by the balls. "Call me that again, and I will be bringing these home in my coin purse. I came here to drink."

Hook nodded and raised his other hand in surrender. "Fair enough."

Emma released her hold on him and his grimace turned into that smarmy smile that Emma hated. "Why didn't you say so. A game then?"

Emma nodded and Hook pulled out a set of five dice from his pocket.

"Seriously? Like I'd play with your loaded dice? You're a fucking pirate."

Hook laughed. "Fair enough. Cards then?"

Emma signaled to a barmaid and a moment later she returned with a deck of cards.

Hook stood and announced, "King's Cup."

Grump and Doc joined them, and, much to Emma's surprise so did Aurora and Mulan. When a female guard from Midas's kingdom and another pirate from Hook's crew sat across Emma, she shuffled and placed the cards next to the empty pint Hook placed in the center of table. Hook leaned over and said, "And no magic, lass."

"I don't need magic to kick your ass at _any_ competition." He didn't respond and she quietly sized up her companions. She'd drunk plenty with the dwarves and knew that Doc could put away a serious amount for someone his size, while Grumpy would probably be passed out before they completed the deck. Aurora looked like a lightweight and Mulan was a seriously bad-assed warrior so she could probably put them all under the table. Hook and she were well matched, so strategy there was important. The other two were unknown but Emma assumed they could, by virtue of their career choices drink hard.

Emma had shuffled so the guard to her right drew the first card, a six, and all the females except Mulan shouted, "Dicks."

"Give you all a head start," Hook said as the men all hoisted their cups for the first drink.

By the time it came around to Emma for her draw she'd had one drink, curtesy of Hook who had drawn a two and picked her. But he had ended up drinking four times in that go round.

Emma's first pull was an eight and she said, "My mate—my _drinking _mate is Hook." He snarled "Bitch" because now anytime Emma had to drink, he had to drink. Now he couldn't single out his favorite target.

But then he laughed and drank, then said, "You'd be lucky to have me as a mate in _any_ sense, love."

"And this is as close as you'll ever get, so enjoy, Hook."

The barmaids were quick to keep their mugs full throughout the night.

When the guard pulled a four all the men shouted "Whores." And the women all drank. Doc had to remind Hook that since Emma drank he had to as well. Two more rounds and everyone had been drinking pretty evenly. Emma couldn't help but smile when she pulled a jack. "Jack's rule is—" she paused for dramatic effect. "No drinking with your right hand."

Everyone at the table burst out laughing except Hook who snarled at Emma. "Now you're just being a cunt, lass."

Grumpy snorted, and Mulan actually giggled, while Doc just shook his head. Emma couldn't stop laughing.

Hook looked incredibly confused. Finally, Aurora said, "You used that vulgar term to refer to Emma but with adding lass it came out more like CUTLASS - which is funny since that _is_ a pirate's blade of choice, is it not."

"I'll show you my sword of choice, bitch."

Suddenly Hook's forehead impacted with the table with a loud thud and Mulan let out an innocent sounding, "Opps," as she released her grip on his head and sat back down. The table again erupted in laughter.

By the time they were down to one King left and the mug in the center was full they started what would be the final round before either calling it a game or another shuffle took place. Grumpy had his head down groaning and Mulan was clearly the lightweight of the pair, giggling and running her hands through Aurora's hair oblivious to the rest of the room. Aurora, on the other hand, despite having pulled a three and having screwed up three of the nine card rhyming sessions and two of the Queen's questions seemed relatively together. Little princess could knock them back even if she sucked at the actual game.

Another round and Hook had to drink when Mulan and Aurora both pulled deuces. Now that he had to use his hook to drink, he could only manage by awkwardly dangling the mug above his mouth and trying to pour out the ale. If that wasn't funny enough the pirate pulled the final king. "Oh, fuck me."

And the entire table responded with a resounding "NO!" which sent them again into laughter.

Hook said, "I'll take my penalty drink" after he reached for the full mug in the center and drained it. He was clearly a bit unsteady.

"Losing your land legs, Killian?" Emma asked. But she never heard his answer because she was distracted by her magic tingling, telling her that Regina was getting close. She had left Regina a note, part guilt trip, part 'Gone drinking. See you really late, maybe,' knowing that Regina didn't like it when she showed up hammered. She had gambled that Regina would decide to come pull her out of the Vixen Hole before she ended up too drunk and would more than likely pass out before sex. She had timed everything pretty well and was glad there wasn't going to be another round of King's Cup, especially since they were likely to lose two or three players. She wanted to be well-buzzed but not shit-faced drunk tonight especially since she knew Regina had used a locator spell and was on her way.

Before the final three cards could be played, the trio of a lute, a violin, and a hand drum started up with what sounded like the "Can-Can" as a bunch of women in tacky corsets and what looked to be shortened underskirts started doing a line dance on the corner stage. There was the expected round of boos and disappointment of the crowd and the inevitable crowd of losers who actually moved up close to leer at the girls. Some nights the entertainment was better than this, but not by much.

As the number was finishing Emma took a deep breath and stood up. She braced herself on Hook's shoulder and jumped onto the table, mug in hand, scattering the cards as she did. "For fuck's sake, can this flea-ridden cesspool get some real entertainment?"

There were shouts of agreement and she continued. "This is why I miss my iPod. Real music. Can't someone in this place play something that isn't some whiny sounding medieval shit or an out-of-tune version of some terrible french song?"

Hook looked up. "I think you actually cuss more when drunk which is impressive considering that you cuss like a pirate."

Emma winked at Hook, which clearly surprised him. She drained her mug, tossing it a barmaid and motioning for another.

"I mean, even I can dance better than that," Emma yelled above the general noise.

Several shouts of 'prove it' were heard.

Emma reached down for the mug Hook was holding up. "Sounds like a challenge, love. I've not known you to turn one down."

Emma laughed as she stood up again. "Not unless you can find some fucking real musicians who can play some actual not-shitty-music."

There were shouts of agreement and several patrons approached the trio. There was some changing of seats and suddenly the opening riff of Rhihann's "S&M" came from the violin and the drummer hit out the beat as a great cheer went up.

"That's what I'm fucking talking about," she shouted as she started to move to the primal beat. She had no idea who they were but they were better than she had expected tonight. Hook had taken her drink, and tried to join her, but she pushed him away with her boot against his chest and he laughed. Emma was moving, letting the beat take over, but then she saw Ella walk to the bar. Emma shouted to her. "Ella! Dance with me!"

The younger blonde shook her head, suddenly Thomas was behind her boosting her up. Emma laughed because Thomas had been coming here long before he had convinced Ella to join him because he loved to watch women dance. Any woman.

At first Ella just danced separate, but soon, when she had turned her back, Emma stepped up close and pressed against her. At first Ella was awkward, but Emma pulled Ella's hips against her and whispered, "Relax, just go with it. Look at Thomas and think about what you two are going to do later. Look at how he's looking at you." Emma could feel Ella flush, but she started to grind back into Emma as they could hear the women in the bar sing the lyrics.

As she danced she saw Abigail and Fredrick getting all touchy-feely with the cute red-haired Rapunzel as they danced with her between them. _Definitely hot_, Emma thought.

Emma felt her magic tingle so she maneuvered Ella so that she had a clear view of the entrance over the smaller blonde's shoulder. The moment Regina entered they locked eyes.

Emma gently pushed Ella away whispering, "Go dance like that with Thomas, and suggest you two get a room upstairs. He'll love it."

Her eyes never left Regina and as she continued to dance she curled her finger directing the brunette to come towards her. Regina started moving towards her, steps timed with the beat and the crowd finishing the song with the repeating "S S S S, M M M M" and Emma in her head heard the heels of Regina's boots clicking on the floor. She smiled at the brunette who only raised an eyebrow as she started to make her way through the crowd around the table Emma was dancing on.

Emma felt the pleasant buzz of the ale she'd consumed and the heat of the room as well as a more familiar flush caused by the dancing and Regina walking into the inn. Now it was time to really wind up Regina. Emma started to unlace the light tan leather vest, dragging it out a bit. And while she generally disliked Hook, she couldn't have asked for a better lead in when he noticed what she was doing and yelled, "Are you going to give us a striptease, love?"

Shouts of "yeah, take it off" started. Hook looked at her and Emma knew he had no idea that Regina was making the way through the crowd behind him. He held up his arms in a gesture that said, 'what are you waiting for?'

Then the drummer started a familiar beat, and the violin took the famous guitar riff. Everyone in the bar cheered knowing the lyrics. "We've been here too long, trying to get along, pretending that you're oh so shy" the crowd sang. Now this was something Emma could work with. She continued to work the laces, although it was hard to work to the beat. Once again, it was Hook who came to her rescue, jumping on the table and placing the sharp edge of his hook against the lowest laces. "Let me help with that."

Emma nodded as she continued to move suggestively to the beat. With a couple of quick flicks the laces were cut and the vest fell open, to the cheers of the crowd. But as much as his action was helpful, she was not doing this for him, so she forcefully shoved him and as intoxicated as he was he fell on his ass. He ended up eye level with Regina, who was giving him the Evil Queen glare.

He scrabbled off the table "Fuck. Don't kill me."

Regina turned to Emma who had now stripped off the vest and threw it as the first chorus of "Do You Wanna Touch" started. She locked eyes with Regina who looked to be deciding if she was pissed or aroused, or both. Emma continued with her striptease as she danced and unbuttoned the green shirt, giving the crowd just a peek at the black and green silk corset she'd swiped from Regina the last time she'd been at her palace. As the crowd sang the line "Touch me there, Where, There," she flung the shirt open and she watched Regina's eyes go up to her cleavage. Emma knew the corset was not her usual type of garment and loved the salacious grin that appeared on her face. For a brief moment Regina pursed her lips recognizing the corset but it quickly disappeared. Emma took the shirt all the way off as the cheers went up again.

She advanced on Regina who was now surrounded by Hook and Abigail, who was holding Rapunzel tightly in front her as she whispered something in the girl's ear as well as Thomas who had his arm around Abigail's waist. Emma put one leg forward and hoped Regina would understand what Emma wanted. Abigail leaned in to Regina and said something and Emma saw Regina make a slight nod as she reached to pull her short boots off. It wasn't exactly sexy, but didn't take long and Emma went back to dancing.

Just before the line she knew was coming, Emma got on all four and sang to Regina "run your fingers through my hair," with the crowd and Regina complied and took it further by kissing Emma sending another cheer through the inn. Emma stood back up and starting unlacing the front of her heavy silk trousers that were the same color as her vest. She had been careful about selecting her wardrobe to make stripping as easy as possible. She watched Regina carefully, wondering how far she'd let Emma get.

Regina surprised her again as she ran her hands up Emma's calves, her touch lingering. As Regina was caressing her legs Emma noticed a slight commotion at the door. She turned away as she saw the captain of their household guard and Granny pulling and pushing Prince Charming back out the door. The look on his face was priceless.

Emma lost her focus for a moment but was brought back to her dancing when Regina started tugging lightly at her pants. Emma licked her lips when she the realized Regina's intent. Emma started to dip her ass closer and closer to the table, until Regina grabbed hold of her pants and pushed them over Emma's hips. Emma danced back upwards, Regina's hands holding the pants as they slid down her thighs, leaving her in only the black and green silk bikini underwear and the matching corset. Regina pulled the pants over her calves and Emma was able to step out of them and continue in time with the music. Regina's eyes were running up and down Emma's body and she could feel the desire practically pouring off Regina. As the end of the song approached half the crowd was repeating the "Oh yeahs" and the other half were singing the "Touch me there" Emma turned away from Regina gyrating her ass in time and pointing to it. Looking over her shoulder she saw Regina actually smile.

The band then went into another song while she kept dancing to the beat it. It took her a minute to recognize Lady Marmalade. Emma swung her hair and went into her best impersonation of P!nk as the crowd once again took up the lyrics. As she dipped forward shaking her cleavage at Regina she thought the woman was going to grab her, but she didn't. Then Emma watched Hook nudge Regina. He was holding up a gold coin. Emma couldn't help but grin. He was a bastard, but at least he wasn't a cheap bastard.

Regina looked at Hook with a stare that was half confused, half annoyed. Tilting his head in Emma's direction he motioned with the coin and Regina realized what he was suggesting. Regina grabbed the coin and this time when Emma dipped down, Regina reached up and placed the coin into the left cup of her corset, her fingers lingering and her nails just scratching gently as she pulled away. It was cool against her overheated skin. Everyone close to the table who saw the gesture started hooting and cheering as Emma thought she saw Regina flush — although she'd be hard-pressed to say if it was from embarrassment at the encouragement or if it was that she was much more aroused at what she and Emma were doing. Emma had no idea how much longer she danced because she was lost in the look of unadulterated lust Regina was giving her.

Emma reached for the front lacing on the corset as she again dipped towards Regina, but this time the brunette grabbed Emma's hand as she shook her head. "What is under that corset belongs to me as well, princess, so I think it is time to go."

Emma felt the flood of wetness at Regina's words and sat herself on the edge of the table. The older brunette was so hot when she was being possessive. Regina handed Emma her pants and shirt which Emma pulled on quickly but didn't bother to lace or button. Although Emma was finished, several women around the room and a couple of men jumped up on the tables to continue the dancing.

As Emma was pulling on her boots the band started on the next tune, Dirrty. She turned to watch, amused as Hook scampered onto the table pulling up Tinkerbell who for some unknown reason still liked to wear her leaf-like skimpy former fairy outfit. The petite blonde was doing a pretty impressive version of raunchy Christina Aguilera, while Hook was basically all bump and grind. Emma turned back to Regina whose eyes were still locked on her cleavage.

"Apparently three months in Storybrooke was enough to teach her to get her freak on," Emma said pointing over her shoulder.

Regina look up briefly and chuckled as she moved in to stand between Emma's thighs. "Tinker may have learned some new moves at the Rabbit Hole, but she always was a little too—" Emma watched her pause looking for the right word. "—Adventurous to stay long as a fairy. She ran off to Neverland for a reason."

Emma raised her eyebrow and frowned.

"Jealous?"

Emma pulled Regina in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart she smiled. "Nah. If I had been you, I'd have hit that too."

"So crude."

"You love it when I talk dirty."

"Lets go. You can talk dirty all the way home."

Emma nodded as she slid off the table. She turned around to see Abigail with her hand under Rapunzel's vest on her tit while she was making out with Fredrick whose hands were down the girl's pants on her ass. For her part, Rapunzel seemed to be passed her shyness. When the kiss broke she wound her hand into Abigail's hair pulling her head down to her exposed neck where Abigail proceeded to attack the white expanse of skin with her mouth. Rapunzel's other hand was on Fredrick's ass pulling him against her as the three ground their bodies against each other to the beat.

Regina tugged on Emma's hand.

"Did you know?"

Regina nodded, "I introduced them."

Emma's raised her eyebrow but Regina put her hand up. "Long story short, no questions: He's been trying to get her to try a threesome for years and recently Abigail has seemed very interested about what you and I get up to."

"What—" Regina cut her off with a quick kiss. "I said no questions. Right now, I want to go somewhere a lot more private. Your carriage awaits, Princess."

"Oh, please," Emma snorted.

Emma followed Regina as they made their way to the entrance, hands on her hips. Every time Regina would slow to get through the throng of people in the inn Emma would sing the lyrics in her ear: "Bodies packed, front to back, now move your ass, I like that," then "sweat dripping over my body, dancing getting a little naughty" as she ground her hips against Regina's sexy ass.

When they made it to the clear Regina turned around and pulled Emma aggressively towards her, locking lips in a tongue dancing kiss that had Emma's head spinning and thighs clenching. As the band changed songs again to "On the Floor" Regina broke the kiss but instead of pulling away attacked Emma's pulse point with her teeth and tongue causing Emma to emit a throaty moan. Regina's hips were swaying with the intro.

"Damn. I've got a gold piece in my corset that says someone doesn't make it back to the carriage before demanding satisfaction."

With that Regina did pull away slightly. "Please, you know I have more control than that. While it seems that a significant portion of the patrons of this fine establishment will be or perhaps currently are—" she paused tilting her head to a table in the corner where the young soldier, now shirtless and straddling George was currently gyrating and had that 'I'm going to come' look. While Emma couldn't be positive because it was too dark and the table was in the way, she was pretty sure Regina was right as she continued, "—Engaging in rather public sex, I will not be one of them."

"Hmm," she hummed as her hand reached between them and roughly rubbed her knuckles against Regina's leather clad sex, causing her to eyes to close as she sharply drew in a breath. "Don't knock it until you try it."

Emma watched as Regina's eyes went dark with lust. But she still pulled away. Emma followed her in anticipation of where this night would end up.

At the door Granny snarled at Emma and said, "You should be ashamed of yourself. Your father will—" but she stopped there. Regina narrowed her eyes but smiled. Emma cringed as she recognized the smile was the one Regina wore when she was ripping some inferior to pieces verbally.

"Eugenia. Jealousy doesn't suit you." When the woman started to protest Regina put a hand up. "Please. Don't you think it's a bit hypocritical of you to be offended when your own grand-daughter has been here with her lover somewhat regularly for the past couple of years?"

Emma knew that Red would be giving her hell the next time they saw each other. It was times like these she was glad cell-phones didn't exist here.

Regina continued before Granny could wipe the offended look off her face. "If I may offer you some advice, Eugenia: you should take advantage of a night like this and find yourself someone interesting. Because, dear, you really need to get laid."

Emma found herself yanking Regina out the door before Granny decided to use her club against them and they ended up in a bar-fight. As they hit the cool night air Emma burst out laughing. "Wow, that was harsh. Funny as shit, but harsh."

Regina said nothing as she started walking and Emma followed, looking for the carriage. Instead Regina walked to the end of the building and turned the corner. Emma caught up with her and asked, "Regina?"

Regina advanced on her, pushing her roughly into the stone wall of the inn.

"That was quite the show. I must say I am impressed with your skills, however dubiously gained they may have been."

Emma raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Regina was engrossed in tracing a path along the lines of the corset top across her breasts with a fingernail.

"Seeing you like that has made me realize I can think of nothing but wanting to see you my favorite way."

Regina's other hand was at her waist and moved to slip inside her still undone pants.

Emma swallowed and tried to focus on Regina's words, not her hand sliding lower.

"Naked?"

Regina hummed softly. "No, with that look of utter ecstasy you have when I make you come," she said as she leaned in close to Emma's ear.

She bit down on Emma's lobe and Emma heard herself moan in response to her words and actions. Regina's mouth made a path down Emma's neck. Her fingers slid between Emma's legs and through her wet folds. Even from outside they could hear the trio playing their version of Usher's "Scream" and Regina's fingers were sliding back and forth to the rhythm but only touching Emma softly.

Emma lifted her right foot and placed it flat on the wall at about knee hight, opening herself more to Regina using her hips to try and get Regina to give her what she desperately needed. Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips but she made no attempt to reciprocate her attentions. Instead Emma felt herself moving to the rhythm as she said, "Now is not the time to tease."

"Hmm, what do you want?"

"Fuck me."

Emma could feel Regina's groan against her throat and as the music sped up slightly, Regina slid three fingers into her. Her hand moved to the rhythms coming from the building. Regina's other hand slipped into her corset and her fingers began to pinch the nipple in counterpoint. Emma dropped her head against the wall as her breaths started to come in pants and she was losing her ability to do anything except feel the expert touch of Regina. Emma felt Regina start to curl and corkscrew her fingers and she was suddenly at the edge.

"Emma, look at me."

Emma pulled her head away from the wall and opened her eyes, locking onto the dark eyes, unconsciously biting her lower lip. She reached up with one hand and placed it on the back of Regina's neck to further ground herself. Then she felt Regina's thumb press against her clit and her climax hit her. She felt the shockwave move throughout her body and she held Regina's eyes for as long as she could before giving up and softly groaning, "Fuck, Regina."

Emma's head gently fell forward to meet Regina's and they stood forehead to forehead as Emma's body recovered. As Regina removed her hand from her pants, Emma put her foot down to steady herself. Regina leaned in and kissed Emma. It was slow and languid.

When they broke the kiss Emma smiled and Regina said, "That smile is probably not for the reason I'd like it to be."

"Oh, you are amazing and what yo do to me is great, but no, that's not the only reason for my smile. I thought you said you weren't going to have public sex."

"And I didn't. This, is semi-public."

"Wow, semantics."

"Big word."

"Learned it from you. Oh, you owe me a gold piece because I was right that you wouldn't make out of the parking lot."

Regina chuckled as they started walking to the carriage which was a short distance away under a copse of trees near the road. "Actually, you said I would demand satisfaction, which I have not. And I've already collected my winnings she said as she flashed the gold piece."

"I didn't specify whose satisfaction."

Regina laughed. "Give up."

When they entered the carriage Emma sat across from Regina who was telling the coachman to take them to the White Castle. Emma pulled Regina's legs onto her lap. "We are daring tonight."

"Its a shorter ride and you said you have a whole wing to yourself. No one will even know we are there."

"I don't know, you are a bit of a screamer."

Regina laughed as she sat back to enjoy Emma's massage of her calves through the supple leather boots she wore. "I must say, Savior. You've done the impossible again. I believe you may have turned that dive inn into the first ever strip and dance club in the kingdoms."

Emma chuckled. "Those guys were pretty good. I figured I'd be stripping to clapping hands and some lame ass rendition of 70s porn music."

"Well, I am thankful that wasn't case."

"Yeah, those three were pretty cool."

"I believe all of them were in the Storybrooke High Orchestra. Apparently, they spent more time learning pop music than they did practicing Vivaldi and Shubert. However, I will admit that it was quite the erotic combination of music, the crowd and your dancing."

Emma moved her caressing further up Regina's legs as her upper body leaned across the gap. "Oh, you don't say. Did it make you wet for me?"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you find out?"

Emma needed no further encouragement. She lowered herself to the floor of the coach and slid Regina closer. First she quickly unlaced and removed her boots, then laces on either side of her leather pants. She peeled them hurriedly down and off causing Regina to remark, "Eager?"

"To taste you? Always," she said as she placed wet kisses up the inside of one thigh, and down the other.

She pulled off Regina's black lacy thong and held it up. "Did you have thongs before Storybrooke?"

"No, they are just one of the many improvements to our lands after twenty-eight years in Maine."

Emma laughed. "Actually I'm impressed you had managed to find a thong in Maine."

"Internet. Now stop talking and put that tongue of yours to some better use."

Emma leaned in and inhaled Regina's now familiar scent. Even in the pale moonlight coming through the window she could see how wet Regina was. She was half tempted to tease the brunette for a while, but she knew how much she needed it when they'd left the Fox's Den and that one orgasm had only taken the edge off. Regina was probably the same so she started aggressively running her tongue up and down Regina's heated center, loving her tangy sweet taste.

She was rewarded with Regina letting out a breathy moaned, "Fuck, yes."

Emma then focused her tongue on circling and flicking at Regina's clit rapidly and Regina's hips bucked against her and she felt a hand gripping and flexing against her skull, tangling in her hair. "Yes, lick my cunt."

Regina had one of the sexiest voices and Emma could get wet just listening to her, but Regina's language was also exceedingly dirty when engaged in sex. The contrast with her normally formal daily speech sent Emma's heart racing.

She switched up again, this time lowering her tongue to Regina's opening, pushing it as far into her as she could. She plunged her stiffened tongue in and out as rapidly as she could as Regina grunted and pulled Emma tighter to her as she said, "Love when you tongue fuck me. Don't—" she paused as she moaned again. "Don't stop," she grunted as Emma used her hands on her hips to keep her pinned down. Emma knew she was close, so she went back to using her tongue on Regina's clit, first flattening her tongue against it putting pressure against the sensitive bundle, then flicking rapidly against it.

Regina was now incoherently moaning and throwing out random cuss-words, so Emma sucked her clit into her mouth and grazed her teeth against it then swirling her tongue around it. She felt Regina stiffen for a moment then felt her convulsions and tasted the flood of wetness as her orgasm hit her. Emma released her clit but continued licking her gently until she felt Regina still.

They were both breathing heavily as Emma rose and sat next to Regina. It took a bit of maneuvering but she was able to lean against the coach wall and pull Regina against her, between her legs. She reached across and pulled up a blanket that was folded on the seat across and covered their legs with it. She gently stroked the area of exposed skin between Regina's heavy necklace and the top of her corset. They sat quietly for a bit as Regina enjoyed the afterglow.

"To what was Eugenia referring when she mentioned your father."

Emma laughed. "Apparently he and some of the household staff needed a break from the ever-pleasant but seriously hormonal Snow. He walked in while I was in the middle of my striptease."

Emma could feel Regina's whole body shake against her as she laughed that deep, almost evil sounding laugh she had. "What part?" she asked when she finally stopped laughing.

"I still had my pants on."

"You've probably traumatized him. I'm sure that it took quite a lot of convincing to get the oh so noble Prince Charming to even go there, so I will hazard a guess that he is truly traumatized witnessing his daughter stripping to Joan Jett in front of a crowd of people."

Emma laughed. "I'm impressed you know whose music that was." When Regina didn't respond she continued. "Yes, so now it will be several weeks of him politely excusing himself from anything involving me, and his being totally awkward."

"And poor innocent Snow, wondering why he's acting so strange."

Emma's hand strayed to the heavy necklace encircling her neck. "This is new."

She felt Regina pull against her as she sat up. "You like it?"

Emma shrugged. "Sure. I like what is beneath it more, but…"

Regina's pitch dropped as she fingered the necklace and said, "I wore this special for tonight."

Emma studied the necklace. It was a silver disk encircling an onyx of maybe three inches in diameter with sun-like silver rays extending from it. It hung from a relatively elaborate chain that narrowed as it came closer to her collarbone.

"Turn it over."

Emma turned the heavy medallion but was baffled as to why. "Ah, okay. It's an onyx on one side and mirror on the other." Then it struck her. "Oh, fuck. It's a mirror."

Regina nodded smiling.

In a panic she begged, "Please tell me you didn't. I'm mean I'd have never done something like that back in the US because shit like that ends up on the internet."

Regina sat up and pulled her legs under herself. She scooted closer, resting on her heels. With the adorable pout Emma couldn't help but fall for, she said, "Would you hate me if I said yes."

Emma sighed. "Not hate you, but it definitely makes me uncomfortable. I mean, if you ever get really pissed at me, which let's face it, still happens all the time, you could go show that to people — oh fuck, did you do this to hold-over me, some kind of power-trip?"

Regina quickly placed a single finger against Emma's lips so she stopped talking.

"Relax. I had no idea _what_ state I would find you in when I arrived. My intent was to drag you out of that establishment before you ended up past the point of your intoxication is entertaining, but I also figured I'd be prepared if you did anything I could later tease you with, or in the case of the episode you blacked out, show you just how juvenile you can be."

"Oh. I guess that makes me feel a little better. But once you knew I wasn't _that_ intoxicated why did you use it?"

Emma watched as Regina's eyebrow went up and a smirk played across her face. "As I said before, it was quite erotic. This way, when you aren't around I can watch this…"

"And get yourself off! You want to use it like a porn video," she said as she clutched both sides of Regina's now blushing face and pulled her in for a quick kiss on the forehead as she laughed. "How cute — the former evil queen gets off on porn."

"Erotic images or viewing risqué entertainment has been used throughout history because many people are stimulated by them. I do not watch porn."

Emma chuckled at the haughtiness in her voice. "Keep telling yourself that, Your Majesty."

"I thought you'd take it as a compliment," Regina grumbled as rearranged herself once again so she was leaning back against Emma's chest, head against her shoulder. Emma leaned down as she moved Regina's hair off her neck and began placing open mouth kisses on her neck. When she reached Regina's earlobe she whispered, "I do. I love that I'm what you think about when you masturbate. Tell me how you do it."

Emma felt Regina shake her head.

"Bet you were a vibrator type girl in Storybrooke," Emma said as she moved her one hand to lightly trace patterns on Regina's thigh.

Regina actually laughed and sighed. "I cannot tell you how much I miss batteries."

"I hadn't really thought about that. I'm more of a hands on type."

"I've noticed."

"Could you use magic to make one of your carved dildos vibrate?"

Regina shook her head. "It's a focus thing."

"Yeah, there is that problem. So, without that, how?"

Regina shook her head.

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina's neck, then started sucking on the skin as dragged her nails up Regina's thigh. Regina let out a gasp when Emma bit down gently. She switched to tonguing the spot for a moment, then pulled away. "Turn around, and lie down on your back. I want you to show me."

Regina didn't move immediately so Emma said, "I want to have that image in my head when I can't be with you."

Regina pulled away and dropped the blanket. She lay back as Emma pulled up her knee so she'd have more room. Regina did the same with her leg that was against the seat back and placed her other leg across the thigh of Emma's leg that was planted on the floor of the coach. Emma waved her hand and when the light cloud of magic dissipated Regina was naked, except for the necklace. Emma also conjured a pillow under Regina's head and a soft white light to light the interior.

Regina raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Regina kept her eyes on Emma as her hands started to slide across her torso and up over her breast. She palmed them and squeezed and Emma felt her heart-rate increase. Regina's fingertips started to flick at her nipples to tease them and she let out a soft moan as her eyes closed and her head fell back on the pillow. Then she became more aggressive, using her thumb and forefinger to pinch and pull them into hardness. Emma felt her own nipples harden in sympathy.

Emma heard Regina's breathing quicken as the brunette slid one hand down her stomach and dip between her legs. Emma had the perfect view as Regina spread her legs a little wider. She watched enraptured as Regina's middle finger slid back and forth, spreading her wetness.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked, her voice slightly raspy.

Emma watched as Regina licked her lips slowly, first the top lip, then the bottom. "Your fingers teasing my pussy, my clit," she said as her hips bucked up as her fingers grazed across the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Using all four fingers, Regina began to press against the whole upper part of her pussy in circular motion. Emma groaned knowing how the brunette loved it when she could grind against Emma's leg or Emma used her palm and the heel of her hand in the same place. Regina's hips rose off the seat slightly and rotated in the opposite direction. Emma knew it wouldn't take Regina long to climax, so she slipped her own hand down her pants rubbed against her own clit.

Regina's pace increased as she moaned. Emma increased the pressure on her own clit as Regina's vocalizations grew louder and raspier. "Fuck, yes. Fuck, Emma, Yes, oh fuck, fuck, fuck" and she came with a long drawn out "YES" hips bucking and her hand slowing.

As Emma watched she increased her own intensity until she felt her own orgasm start and she dropped her head back against the window as she focused on not making noise as her body vibrated pleasantly.

She came down quicker than Regina whose breathing was only now beginning to slow. Emma opened her eyes and refocused on the beautiful woman in front of her. Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma and smiled. Regina shifted herself so she sitting up.

"That was hot. You are stunning. Watching you is waaayyyy better than any porn video I've ever seen."

"Well, if where your hand is located is any indication, I think I'm safe in saying I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

"Most definitely."

* * *

Regina was awakened from her contented slumber by the cacophony of the multitude of birds that called the gardens of the White castle their home. Her first instinct was to send a fireball into the tree just outside Emma's open window. Instead she shifted gently so she was propped up on her elbow. One look at the blonde sprawled out next to her calmed her. Her eyes drifted from her peaceful face down and smiled when she saw the dark marks on her pale skin, a remnant of their intense night of fucking. She could feel the soreness between her legs that was the result of Emma ability to pull orgasm after orgasm from her.

Regina decided that it was time Emma woke, so she carefully maneuvered herself between Emma's thighs and used just the tip of her tongue to lightly dance across Emma's folds. She used her thumbs to open Emma up as she slid her tongue from Emma's entrance to just below her clit. She repeated this a couple of times and she could taste Emma's body responding, even if she wasn't awake. She then started swirling her tongue against Emma's entrance and was rewarded by a soft moan.

She continued her slow exploration of Emma and when her tongue tip first flicked against Emma's clit she felt Emma shift beneath her. "Hmmm, I could get used to waking up like this," Emma said, her voice heavy with sleep.

Regina started tonguing her more vigorously, alternating between using the flat of her tongue pressing against Emma's increasingly sensitive bud and using the tip to tease and invade. Emma's breathing quickly became pants and her moans louder.

"Please, Regina I already so close."

She responded by humming against Emma, then sucking her clit, which caused Emma to buck against Regina's mouth. Regina moved her hands around Emma's thighs to prevent too much movement. She sucked and tongued Emma's clit. Emma was now gripping the sheets and her pelvis was pushing against Regina. She could tell Emma was right on the edge when Emma started to beg. "Yes, like that, please. Please, make me come."

Then from behind her she heard Snow's cheery morning voice. '"Emma, I…Oh, I'm sor— I didn't— you have company."

"Wha— huh?" Emma sounded confused and out of it.

Regina shifted slightly so her weight was supported by one forearm. She turned her head to face her former nemesis who had turned around and was now leaving. "Yes, she does."

Regina watched as Snow whipped around and stood frozen, open mouthed, eyebrows lost in her bangs. Regina wiped her chin and licked her lips in an intentional show. She then returned the hand to Emma and started rubbing her thumb against the highly sensitive nerve bundle.

Snow stood blinking rapidly. "Regina?" She blinked a few more times. "What the hell are you doing?" her voice rose in pitch.

"The technical term is cunnilingus, but your daughter prefers when I use the vernacular 'eating her out.'"

Snow's head was shaking in shocked disbelieve, her eyes blinking rapidly and her mouth was stuttering out unintelligible syllables.

"You see, my plan is to bring the Savior to her final body shaking orgasm in our long, long night of fucking each other. So, dear, you need to leave because you will not be the cause of my failure to make Emma once again scream my name."

Regina was trying not to laugh as Snow buried her face in her hands and was shaking her head. "No, no, no. This can't be happening."

She heard Emma take a deep breath. "Snow, GET. OUT. NOW."

Regina watch her turn and bolt for the door, which slammed a second later. She started to pull her hand away, but Emma jerked and grabbed it.

"Don't stop now. I'm too close. I need you to make me come."

Regina nodded and dipped her head back down and licked Emma twice then sucked her clit into her mouth as she plunged two fingers into Emma. Emma hips bucked hard and Regina slammed her fingers in and out three times when she felt Emma's walls tighten and her hand grip her head, pushing it against her tighter. Regina grazed her teeth against her clit and Emma started to convulse as she screamed Regina's name.

Regina continued to move her fingers in and out, slowing as Emma rode out the orgasm. Regina made a few more swipes with her tongue then rested her head on Emma's hip as the woman started to come down.

"Did that just happen?"

Regina laughed as she repositioned herself to lay curled into Emma's side with her head in the crook of her shoulder. She could hear Emma's heart beat returning to normal.

"I'm afraid so. I was surprised you wanted to continue after she rudely interrupted us."

"It was like I was seeing it through a fog. I was so close, I didn't want to stop. I wasn't thinking, just feeling. That being said, I think you win on the rude factor."

Regina rolled away from Emma and sat up. "I am sure breakfast conversation amongst the Charmings will be memorable."

She laughed as she stood up and started dressing. "Oh, yes; however, I plan on leaving at the peak of my triumph and revel in her utter shock. I am the Evil Queen after all," she said as picked up the corset and bikini underwear Emma had worn and her necklace.

"Cursing an entire realm was definitely high on the evil scale, but calmly explaining in the most explicit terms what you were going to do to her daughter while your head was between her legs, Regina, is a whole new level of evil."

Emma's words weren't angry. In fact, Regina was pretty sure the blonde said them with a hint of awe in her voice. "And my legend continues to grow," she said lightly. "Have fun," she said as she leaned over to capture Emma's in a final kiss before she left in a dramatic swirl of purple smoke.

* * *

Emma had taken a long bath and had tried to avoid the inevitable, but ultimately had to deal with her mother. She spent the next couple of hours letting Snow alternate between yelling at her like she was a 16 year old and breaking down into tears and babbling on incoherently about how it was all a plot to destroy her happiness.

Emma now sat in an armchair with a goblet of wine not really caring at this point that it was too early to be drinking. As if her mother's wildly vacillating emotions weren't enough, Charming came waltzing through the door. It only took one look at Emma and his sobbing true-love to make him blush fiercely.

Emma cringed when she saw Snow's eyes change again as she straightened, clearly unaware of his presence. "It is completely unacceptable that you are sleeping with the evil queen. I forbid this to continue," she said in full queen mode.

Emma gave an exasperated sigh as she gave up trying to explain again. "There really wasn't much sleeping involved," she muttered.

"What? You…" Charming suddenly broke in then stopped just as suddenly. For a moment he attempted to be kingly. He stood trying to keep that brave face and posture he used when confronted with a threat and appeared to be ready to give some speech. But it didn't last as his shoulders drooped and he said somewhat frantically, "I have to go check the stables. I think I left the uh—" He paused scratching his head. "Yeah, I left the oven on." He had turned, his parting words were, "I can't be here," as fled the room.

Emma stood watching Snow rubbing her temples for a moment before she announced, "Look, Snow. You know I love you two, but I'm tired of trying to explain that it really isn't up to you what I do. Red should be here shortly so I'm going to give you some time to get the fuck over it."

Snow looked up. "Emma, please—"

Emma shook her head, cutting her off. "No, really. I'm going to go," she said as she transported herself straight to Regina's.

* * *

Two hours later she and Regina were lying entwined recovering from their latest mutual orgasm. "Show me."

Regina lifted her head from where it rested on her upper chest. Emma almost laughed at the expression on her face as she asked, "Again?"

"As tempting as that is, I meant the mirror… last night."

Regina said nothing but leaned over to the bedside table. When she returned, she held a large hand mirror. Emma propped herself up on pillows and took the mirror Regina was holding out to her.

Regina returned to her previous position although she pulled the sheet up to cover them. Emma held up the mirror and she watched Regina wave her hand over it. "Mirror."

The mirror flashed blue and Sydney appeared. "You know I prefer you use my—" He paused, eyebrows raised. "What can I do for my favorite post-coital couple."

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma flipped him the bird.

A frown appeared on his face and he said, "How rude."

Regina ignored him and instead said. "Emma would like to see last night at the Fox's Den."

"Oooo, yes. So scandalous. Who knew the savior was harboring a little freak inside."

"Sydney, you know that is really kind of creepy, right?" Emma asked.

"What? I mean it was good. But did I miss a page on your employment page when I did a background check?"

Emma laughed. "I had more than a few assignments where dancing provocatively came in handy. But that was officially my first striptease."

"Well, with moves like that you could get a job in Vegas."

"There's a Fairytale version of Vegas?"

Regina laughed. "Hardly. You provided a better show than this land's probably ever seen. Now, if you two would stop acting like a teenager and her sassy gay friend…"

Sydney snorted at the term. "As you wish," he said as he disappeared and Emma watched herself in the mirror.

Emma watched herself until her shirt came off, but then told the mirror to stop. She decided it had been way sexier watching Regina's reaction that night, despite Sydney's obvious creative editing.

"Okay, that is just too weird."

"I disagree. Maybe we should get your mother's opinion?"

She turned to Regina. "Don't even think about it."

Regina made her face into an adorable pout and Sydney reappeared and said, "Oh, come on, Emma. It would be so fun. You know you want to."

Emma sighed. "Maybe you should. It might just force her to come to terms with the fact that I am not really some idealized perfect princess."

Regina looked at her and Emma shrugged. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but go ahead."

"Sydney, why don't you go start flashing random images in whatever mirrors Snow happens to be near. Repeatedly."

"With pleasure," he said as he disappeared. Regina placed the mirror on the bedside table and sat up, pressing her lips to Emma's. Emma moaned at the sensual softness of the woman's lips. Regina pulled away slightly to her disappointment.

Emma shook her head in awe of the evil genius next to her. She sat up cross-legged as she flung the sheet off of them.

"That should work nicely in conjunction with the gift I sent earlier."

"Gift? What did you do?" Emma asked warily.

Regina shifted to straddle Emma. She felt Regina's tongue slide up her neck and felt her breath hot on her ear, as she whispered. "My undergarments you stole looked so go on you I decided to send them back as a keepsake of last night."

"Hmm, that was nice, but what has that to do with Snow?"

"Well, I sent them to _her_ with a note explaining that you left them at the Fox's Den last night."

Emma started laughing and couldn't stop. When she was finally able to catch her breath she said, "Remind me never to really piss you off."

Then she pushed Regina off her and onto her back. "Now, it's time you drop the role of Evil Queen and start acting like the Pillow Queen you really are and let me fuck you seven ways to Sunday."

* * *

Red hugged Snow again and handed her a clean handkerchief. "Are you sure you want to be alone?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. I just need to destroy a few things and then I think I can move on."

Red nodded. "You know I love both you and Emma, and really, it was probably bound to happen. And Regina has changed."

"Doesn't make it any easier. We've had such a history and she knows exactly how to piss me off."

Red nodded and left the room quietly. She walked to the back garden where she found Belle reading beneath a cherry tree where she had promised to wait as long as it took for Snow to calm down.

Belle stood up as she approached. "Is she okay?"

"She will be. She just needs a little time." As she said this Red clearly heard Snow yell, "Bitch" and then the sound of breaking glass.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "She sounds very pissed. What happened?"

"Well, first she walked in on Emma and Regina is a most compromising position."

"In flagrante delicto?"

Red nodded. "Regina was apparently going down on her."

"Oh, that's not good. Although I was wondering if those two were doing it. They have more eye-sex than anyone I know. Even back in Storybrooke."

"Well you know Regina around Snow. She just had to make it worse and she said some pretty awful things. Then when Emma finally came down Snow ended up yelling at Emma and then crying. Emma left in a huff. Then a package arrived and it contained a pair of skippy underwear and corset that Emma wore last night when she did a striptease at the Den."

"That doesn't sound like Emma. Regina must have just done it mess with Snow."

Red shook her head. "No I saw it."

She saw the expression on Belle's face change. "Red, did you go _there_ last night."

She quickly reached for Belle's hand. "No, you know I only go with you. But Regina used a mirror and Sydney's been flashing images from the Vixen in every mirror."

Belle's eyebrow went up again, but she said nothing.

"The worst part is, I tried not to watch but I couldn't help it. I feel awful because Snow is my friend and that's her daughter, but at the same time, Emma was—"

Red looked at Belle for support. Belle's expression changed and she recognized a look that was all Storybrooke Lacy. "Kind of sexy?"

She could feel herself flushing as she nodded. She allowed herself to be pulled in close by Belle. "It is so wrong. I actually found myself turned on."

"Shhhh. It's not wrong. Emma is a very beautiful woman and it's only natural given your preference that it affected you."

"I suppose but I really need to get those images out of my head."

Belle stepped back and leaned against the tree. "I think I can help with that."

Red felt her arousal spike as she caught the scent of Belle's. She watched as Belle started to unbutton her dress. She heard herself moan as she nodded, eyes fastened on Belle's increasingly exposed cleavage.

Belle laughed gently as Red managed to get out a raspy, "That's a good start," before she lunged at the smaller brunette and pin her against the tree with a growl, the sound of continued breaking glass forgotten.

**A/N2: This all started with a conversation with ****_Velace _****about an image of Emma stripping for Regina created in her head when a particular term was being discussed. It went downhill from there (I am totally blaming her muse for stirring up the gutter mind of my muse. But go read her stuff.) I couldn't stop thinking about it and it was preventing work on my other story "The Prophecy." For those reading that story, I apologize for the unscheduled intermission: you will all be returned to your regularly scheduled program shortly. :-) **

**Finally, there are actual violin covers for several of the songs mentioned in this fiction so go check YouTube. Check out a woman named Cat Lin who does the Rihanna S&M cover. **


End file.
